


What Nobody Knows...

by flickawhip



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:45:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8238128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Helen and Lucy make use of a little down time...Fake as hell, not real at all.





	

They have been filming for weeks now and yet, as they waited, side by side and freezing, it was all too easy to let their minds wander. Neither of them really cared how they looked, by now it was just enough to be close and almost warm, although the more the wind picked up the colder they got. 

The programme makers had eventually provided them with a blanket, forcing them to nestle closer. Neither had thought much of it as Lucy let her hand rest on Helen’s inner thigh. They would probably start filming again soon. Then, as the announcement came that they would need to wait a while, but that Helen and Lucy had to stay in the back of the carriage, they had sighed, settling together. Lucy, quite naturally, had allowed her hand to stroke up and down Helen’s thigh, not quite realizing what was going on between them at first.

It had been Helen who changed the mood, moving to, discreetly, unbutton then unzip her jeans, all the time watching the people around them even as she moved to stroke a hand over Lucy’s own, then guide it into her jeans, her breath catching when Lucy’s fingers slipped past her underwear. 

Lucy had smirked then, realizing what exactly Helen was trying to tell her. She had moved on instinct to stroke her fingers over Helen’s clit, careful to stay facing ahead even as she did so, eventually moving to stroke two fingers into Helen, her pace no longer gentle but more demanding. 

By the time they were ready to finish recording, the two women had agreed that, given how often Helen enjoyed a release, Lucy would have a payback when they got back to their rooms.


End file.
